Creed
by Darkmark149
Summary: Sly and Carmelita fall in love at a young age but get seperated. When they grow up, they find themselves on opposite sides of belief during the Medieval Crusades


**DM149: Here goes nothin.**

I rolled along in the horse-pulled carriage, shivering involuntarily, my eyes refusing to meet anyone else's. It was May 13 1291. My parents were just murdered by marauders before my eyes. I had hid in a cupboard once they left, frightened, shaking and broken. The neighbors heard the noise and came to investigate about 15 minutes after the murderers left. They found me there.

Now they were taking me to an orphanage a ways up the road. They couldn't care for me themselves since they were pretty poor so they decided someone else could. The only reason I know this is because I overheard them, they haven't spoken a word to me. Damn cats.

We arrived at the orphanage in about thirty minutes after we left the bloody scene. The male cat slowly and solemnly got off of the carriage and opened the door on my side. Without looking up, I gradually got out and looked at the orphanage. Basically gothic, large and the cross on the front door indicated it was Catholic. It wasn't the worst place I could've ended up in. Nobody could have found me and I could have ended up in the wild.

I entered in as the male cat steered me by placing his hand on my back and giving me a slight push forward. We walked in and I noticed a black raven in a nun suit was near a small wooden desk a few feet from the door. She looked up as we entered and smiled as brightly as she could at us, which apparently seemed very bright to me at the time. "Can I help you?" she asked in a chipper tone.

"Yes you may." The cat said to her. "This young raccoon here..." he motioned towards me. "well his parents were both murdered earlier today and my wife and I cannot take him in for we are too poor." He said the whole story in 10 seconds at the most whereas for me the horror seemed to go on for days.

The raven gasped and lifted a wing to her beak. "The poor dear." She then looked at me. "what's your name deary?" she asked me

I could barely answer and my voice felt scratchy and whiny when it came out but the message got through clear enough. "Sly Cooper ma'am." I answered.

"Well, Sly I'm sorry about your parents but rest assured we will take good care of you here." She said enthusiastically. Before turning to the cat that brought me here. "Sir, please be assured he is in good hands."

"Good, thank you and have a good day." He replied before turning to leave but not before placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. I didn't even notice.

I heard the door creak and slam behind me before the raven came out from behind her desk and put a wing around my shoulder. "Come along deary and I'll show you too your room." She said and I muttered an automatic thank you before following where she walked.

We walked down a long hallway until we reached an area where there were several doors on either side of the hallway. She brought me to the one third from the left. She put her wing on the handle. "Now I want you to be nice and get to know these kids. Chances are you will be living with them for quite a while."

Then she opened the door and revealed a room full of kids all talking or jumping around the room or both. Barely any noticed that somebody had opened the door and the few that did barely glanced at me. I felt the raven woman pat my back and I headed on in, the door shutting behind me. I weeded through the playing kids to the one open bed in the room in the back and just sat on it looking at the ground. I let a few tears fall from my face and sniffed a few away.

"Hi." A voice, feminine, said above me. I looked up to see a vixen with bright orange fur and curly dark blue hair standing above me smiling.

"Hi" I quietly replied back. "Can I sit here?" she asked politely. "Sure." I replied. She sat herself down next to me on the bed.

"So, whats wrong?" she asked obviously noticing my obvious sadness. "My parents just died." I replied solemnly. "Oh, I'm so sorry." She said with sincerity. "It's not your fault." I said honestly. "Well, at least you knew your parents. Mine apparently dropped me off here when I was a small child." She said.

"Actually it's worse for me." I said. "You didn't know your parents but I knew mine and I saw them die and be taken away from me." She visibly sickened. "I'm sorry; you shouldn't have to listen to me."

"No it's alright. Everyone has their hard times when their parents are lost." She said with a small smile. I looked up and couldn't stop a smile of my own. "Come on, hang out with us." She offered motioning to her friends.

"Sure." I said simply, jumping off of the bed. She followed. "By the way, I'm Carmelita" she said

"Sly"

**DM149: Shout out to all my fans especially slylady345.**


End file.
